


Shadow Kissed

by burnupthelight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Original Character(s), Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnupthelight/pseuds/burnupthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer asked each of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse to create a temporary successor to assist him in the upcoming Apocalypse. Unfortunately for him, one of them, Calli Daniels a.k.a the child of Death, was the wildcard. She was considered the most dangerous. But not because she was violent, but because she was too smart for her own good. Despite being created to be oblivious to the big plan, Calli was able to piece together how she came to be, who she was and her /true/ role in the Apocalypse was.</p><p>Nobody thought she would become so aware, nor did they think she would join with Sam Winchester on a few hunts. Until the car wreck that kickstarts her abilities.</p><p>When she brought Sam Winchester back from the brink of death, they were bonded from that moment on. Calli follows blindly behind him as he lives his life. Mourning over his brother, meeting with Ruby, hanging out with Bobby, Calli's there for it all. </p><p>Until Dean shows up.</p><p>That's when things get complicated with the mixture of the angel, the brother and the bond. But, they'll work it out. </p><p>Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is canon up until the episode 4x02, "Are you there, God? It's me, Dean Winchester."

❝You were kissed by shadows, Calli. Sam Winchester crossed over to the other side and you brought him back. It's incredible, really. Don't you think that makes you special?❞

❝I think it makes me dangerous.❞


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during the episode "Lazarus Rising," while Sam is in the apartment, before Dean and Bobby show up. For further reference, italics are flashbacks, mainly Calli's, and bolded italics are thoughts.

**"I like to think there's just nothing. No heaven, no hell. That when you're gone, you're gone. But I know better. There's a heaven, and there's a hell. There's no escape, no eternal nothingness. You live, or you die, neither of it matters. In the end, you still feel."** _\- Calli Daniels_

* * *

 

_"No!"_

_They had been heading back to apartment he was staying at. She was assisting him with a hunt, and, after a particularly nasty stakeout, the two were eagerly ready to sleep it off. They were speeding down a windy country road, when a deer appeared in the middle of the road. Due to the speed they were traveling at, when he swerved out of the way, the car flipped, and landed on it's roof, nearly crushing it completely. He had been thrown from the car, leaving her inside, still in the passenger's seat. She hit her head, but once she recovered, she realized he was badly hurt. She outstretched a hand, as she was trying to reach a part of his body to hold onto. She felt him slipping away, and with a pained cry, she managed to use her abilities to bring him back. He gasped, taking in a huge gulp of air. Meanwhile, she was slipping into unconsciousness. Bringing him back had drained her, both physically and mentally, and she needed to rest. Little did she know, her bringing him back had caused a special bond to form between them._

* * *

Calli Daniels awoke with a start, writhing to push off the blankets that she was tangled up in. Her bondmate, Sam Winchester, was gone, probably off with that demon girl, Ruby, doing Gods knows what. And no, she wasn't jealous. No, she just didn't trust the demon. Calli was somewhat aware of what was to come, she knew her role well, but she was completely oblivious to what his role was.

Wiping the sweat of her forehead, Calli scooted over to the edge of the couch, letting her feet dangle over the edge. _I could track him down_ , she thought as she swung her legs back and forth,  _but the demon girl would probably murder me on the spot. And that would_ ** _not_** _be good._

She pushed off the couch, her tiny feet padding over to the bathroom. The bottle of ibuprofen was still resting on the inside edge of the sink, next to her toothbrush and little water cup. Calli filled the plastic cup from the previous motel they stayed at up with water, popped a few pills into her mouth and swallowed them down. She dumped the rest of the water down the drain and headed back into the room.

Calli had only been sitting for three or so minutes when Sam and Ruby came in. She squinted when the lights turned on, blinking a few times before her eyes adjusted.

Ruby was leaning against the table, arms crossed on her chest as she watched the shadow kissed girl.

"Hey, Calli." Sam greets her, pulling out a candy bar from his pocket and tossing it to her. "Thought you'd like this."

Calli doesn't catch the bar, which makes Ruby chuckle. Calli hisses, which causes Sam to swat at her.

The demon pushes off the table, leaning into Sam and murmuring something into his ear. He nods, and Ruby starts to strip down. Her jeans were quickly tossed to the side, along with her jacket and shoes.

Calli bites her tongue when Sam eyes Ruby. She wants to say something smart, but she decides against it. Even though she could hold her own in a fight against the brunette, Calli didn't really feel like dealing with her wrath tonight. She was still too tired from today's activities.

During the time she had been lost in her head, Ruby had led Sam into the back room, for, as what Ruby called it, "adult fun." (Which, was a low blow in Calli's opinion. Ruby treated her like a child, even though Calli was almost nineteen years old.)

With a soft sigh, Calli pushed off the couch and started to clean up her blankets and pillows. Once they were safely stored in their place, Calli grabbed her clothing out of her backpack.

She slipped into the bathroom, ignoring the sounds coming from the currently occupied room, and turned on the shower. She pulled her pajamas off, making sure to fold them nicely, before stepping under the shower's stream.

It took five minutes for the water to run clean, which was a new record. Today's events consisted of catching a loose herd of chickens for a witness, playing bait for a rogue demon, and picking strawberries for the neighbor lady. By the time she was dropped off at the apartment, Calli was covered in dirt and grime. She had been too exhausted to shower, which is why she waited.

Calli hummed a Disney song, one she couldn't remember the name of, while she scrubbed the rest of the dirt off of her. She used some of the shampoo Sam had gotten her, which smelled like cinnamon and apples, and used the dwindling bar of soap that she'd stolen from a motel maid's cart.

Once she was satisfied with her cleaning, and once she was sure Sam and Ruby were done, she shut the water off and stepped out. She wiped the leftover water off of her skin, towel dried and combed her hair, before getting dressed. She peeked her head out of the door, only to see the bedroom door opened and no sign of her bondmate and the demon girl.

Calli's damp hair clung to her black tee shirt as she made her way into the living room area of the apartment. She did a quick bag check, stuffing her pajamas and the uneaten candy bar in the front pocket. Ruby and Sam were laying in the bedroom, their conversation a low murmur to Calli's ears.

Suddenly, a chill runs down the shadow kissed girl's spine. Someone was coming to see them. She easily identified Bobby, a father figure to Sam, but the second soul was different. Scarred, battered, but still strong. Calli didn't like it, which is why her entire body tensed.

She jumped when the knock on the door came. She heard the demon snicker, but she could care less. Sam came out, eyeing Calli before opening the door. There stood Bobby and a man Calli didn't know. He was tall, but not as tall as Sam. His eyes looked like they were green, and his skin was tanned. His hair was lighter than Sam's, and cut short.

Through the bond, Calli felt Sam's emotions race. He  _knew_ the man. Something inside of her told her that they were family. Brothers, maybe. She'd been told about his brother, but not much. It was a sensitive subject, and Calli wasn't one to push.

She pulled her shoes on as they hugged. Ruby came out, playing the innocent girl act, one which Calli loathed. "Are you two, like, together?" She asked, motioning between the two.

Sam played along, shaking his head and answering. "N-no, no! We're brothers."

"Oh." Ruby said, sounding disappointed. Calli had to stifle a giggle. "I'll just... I'll just go then."

Ruby pulled her clothing back on as Calli slung her backpack over her shoulders.

"I'll walk her out," Calli said, right as Ruby finished dressing. "It's not a nice part of town, especially for  _nice_   _ladies."_ She emphasized on the last two words before pulling the sleeve of Ruby's jacket, leading her out of the doorway. "I'll be back later."

Sam nodded, too engrossed in the fact that his brother was alive to answer properly. Thankfully, Bobby was on the case. "Be careful," He advised, eyeing the demon carefully. "You never know what's out there, kid."

Calli turned back and nodded, having already gotten halfway down the hallway. "Always am. See ya later, Bobby."

She thinks he nodded, but she really doesn't have time to check. Ruby's already halfway out the door, and, to keep up the act, Calli follows quickly behind.

Once the two get out onto the street, Calli turns away from the demon and heads down towards the diner that she had grown to love.

"I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you." Ruby calls, but Calli ignores it.

Unsurprisingly, the demon is suddenly walking beside the shadow kissed girl. Calli grins before hurrying over to the entrance of her destination.

She hears Ruby grumble as she pulls open the heavy glass door and steps inside.

"You're paying this time."

** \- x - **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? I've been working on this for a while, and I hope it's as good as I think it is.
> 
> If you guys have any questions/suggestions/comments/ect., please feel free to let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the episode, "Are you there, God? It's me, Dean Winchester." Calli doesn't have a big role in this episode, so this chapter is a little shorter, and a tad bit messy.

Since Dean had somehow miraculously raised from the dead, and showed up at the hotel room with Bobby, Calli and Ruby had hightailed out of there. Bobby didn't know who Ruby was, but he  _did_ know who Calli was. So their excuse for leaving was that Calli was to walk Ruby back home, since it wasn't a very safe part of town.

Besides, Calli would have left anyway. She could feel Sam's emotions and she would have let them have their time regardless.

So now they sat, a demon and a shadow kissed girl, in the local diner. Ruby had french fries while Calli had a grilled cheese. 

It was silent, which Calli had been thankful for, until Ruby decides to speak. "You know who that was, right?"

Calli glares at the girl, but nods. She finishes chewing before she verbally answers. "That was his brother."

Ruby quirks a brow, "Is that why you left?"

Calli takes another bite of her sandwich, opting to ignore the demon's question.

"I mean, the band's back together now that Dean's back from the pit. It doesn't seem like you're needed anymore." Ruby chirps, all while dipping a fry in some ketchup.

"Fuck off." Calli spits, chewing the last little bit of sandwich crust before brushing off her hands on her napkin.

"You're back to where you started, huh? A worthless little lost girl, no family, no friends... Nothing!"

"I said fuck off!" Calli explodes, voice louder than she had intended it to be. The light above her shatters, while all the others just flicker. Her eyes widen, while the demon smirks and leans back into her seat.

"Hm," the demon muses, "Maybe I was wrong."

Calli wipes at her mouth with her napkin, before muttering, "I'm gonna kill you."

Ruby just laughs. "I'd like to see you try."

* * *

A day passes, and Calli finds herself in the home of Bobby Singer. With help from Bobby and herself, Sam had explained to Dean who Calli was, and why she had been following Sam around like a lost puppy. Now the four are working on researching angels. Because apparently, Dean was raised from Hell by one.

While the men researched, Calli sat under the kitchen table, scribbling in a notebook. She was listing theories, which, according to Dean, wouldn't help their case. Calli had laughed at how wrong he most likely was. She was born with powers, and she knew what she was doing. Well, mostly. When the two of the other Apocalypse children had been slaughtered, she'd gained their abilities. It took a while, but now she was pretty sure she'd mastered the new powers.

Time passes and the brothers start to talk. Calli doesn't really listen, only zoning back in when Sam starts to leave. Only after assuring her that he'd be fine and she could check up on him if she needed, he was able to leave. He'd also insisted that she needed to stay here and help.

Naturally, Calli naps instead.

When she wakes up, she's in the backseat of the impala. A case had come up, which meant that Calli was probably going to go hang out with her new demon bestie, Ruby.

Sam and Dean argue about something stupid, while Calli's dropped off at a park nearby Bobby's place. Dean starts to questions it, but Calli leaves before she can hear Sam answer. More arguing would likely ensue, and Calli really wasn't in the mood to hear it.

Ruby's on a bench, reading a gossip magazine. Calli plops down next to her, plugging Sam's headphones into his iPod and blasts it. Amy Lee starts to sing Sally's Song.

The two sit like this for a little over an hour, and it isn't until Calli gets frustrated that they finally communicate.

After ten minutes of pestering the demon, Ruby finally caves and drives Calli to a McDonald's, where they buy two large fries and one coke. Ruby eats hers with ketchup, which Calli hates.  _Ketchup looks too much like blood,_ she thinks,  _I could never eat blood._

Ruby drives the two of them to an abandoned parking lot where Calli takes another nap. She has a nightmare, and, to her surprise, she wakes to find Ruby stroking her hair while she reads the book Calli had stuffed into her backpack. Calli falls back asleep, but only to have more nightmares.

She dreams of war. Zombie-like people, called Croats, filled with rage and murderous intent, who work for the Devil, who looks like Sam. An angel, a leader who makes promises of paradise and peace when in reality, all he wants is war and the end of humankind, fights him. He looks like Dean.

She finds herself there too. She's surrounded by people, humans and monsters alike, all screaming and crying out for her to save them. ' _Humanity's savior,'_ theycry _, 'She has come to end this war and bring back our peace!'_

Unwillingly, Calli moves to stand in between the two angels. The people scream for her, but this time, it's happier. She can hear the hopefulness in their cries and it feels good. She feels herself growing more confident. Again unwillingly, she raises out her arms, directly to the side, like a bird in flight. She hears the two angels screaming.

Calli wakes up before she can see the ending.

She's now back at Bobby's, curled up on the floor with a ragged bear in her arms. She's laying next to Sam, curled up tight against his side. With her abilities, she can hear Dean and someone else talking, and she faintly recognizes that it's a dream. The angel is causing it, she realizes. She decides to eavesdrop.

"Three days ago, you thought there was no such thing as me," The angel says, "Why do you think we're here walking among you now for the first time in two-thousand years?"

"To stop Lucifer?" Dean says, so quietly Calli can barely make it out.

"It's why we've arrived."

Calli nearly gasps. It's starting, sooner than she'd thought.  _Maybe that dream was a sign. Oh, god, I hope not. I'm not ready!_

The flapping of wings causes her to flinch, and she hears Dean wake up. Sam wakes too, causing Calli to curl closer to him. He asks Dean what's wrong.

"So...you got not problem believing in God and angels?" Dean says, and Sam stands. She can hear him moving around.

"No, not really," Sam answers.

"So, I guess that means you believe in the Devil."

Calli's stomach churns. She curls tighter into a ball as alarms start going off in her head. She feels dizzy, blackness taking over her line of vision. A feeling of panic washes over her, and she stiffens.

Something was very wrong.

Sam says, "Why are you asking me all of this?"

Before Dean could answer, Calli is suddenly up on her feet and standing in front of the couch near the window. Her eyes are wide, and in the reflection of the window, she can see them turning a faint shade of red.

An oddly familiar voice inside of her head speaks.  _"War's child is dead. Only_ _one_ _remain_ _s._ _"_

Calli screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yay! Chapter two is done! Hopefully you enjoyed this, and if not, I'm sorry for wasting your time.
> 
> Officially, Nina Dobrev is the faceclaim for Calli Daniels. She looks like Elena Gilbert from the pilot episode of The Vampire Diaries.


End file.
